


Two Pink Lines

by agronthegerman



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agronthegerman/pseuds/agronthegerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's knocked up with Ian's baby. A Mpreg AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“FUCK!”

Mickey couldn’t believe his eyes, this was one big joke. It wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be happening. No fucking way.

He glanced down at the stick again, seeing the two little pink lines.

It was happening.

He didn’t know what he was going to do, he felt a wave of panic overwhelm him. He sat on the toilet seat again for a moment, trying to calm down. He was in the handicapped bathroom of a Wal-Mart with a shoplifted pregnancy test. He just sat there and stared at the two little lines once more, confirming the reason why he had been hunched over the lid of the toilet bowl for the last month or so. He was pregnant, pregnant with Gallagher’s baby. He took another minute to calm down and threw the box away, grabbing some paper towels to wrap the test up with and stuffed it in his jean pocket. He splashed some water on his face and left, heading straight to the Kash and Grab.

He didn’t know what he was going to say to Ian. He felt his mind race as he walked in. He couldn’t bring himself to directly catch Ian’s eye so instead he looked at the overweight kid stuffing his pockets with candy bars.

“Put those back or I will slit your mommy’s throat while she sleeps.”

The kid ran off, Ian was sitting at the counter, looking at Mickey with a look of surprise.

“Christ Mickey, who took a shit in your cereal this morning?”

Mickey couldn’t look directly at him. Even thought he knew that they were both fucked now that he was pregnant, he still had feelings for the younger boy. He still crushed on firecrotch hard, even with this thing growing inside him. This thing that would probably result in Ian hating him forever.

“We need to talk.”

“Alright” Ian stretched out, looking relaxed and a little irritated by the summer heat.

Mickey bit his lip. “Ian...fuck me this is hard.”

“You broke parole again? Going back to Juvie?”

Mickey shook his head. He couldn’t say it, it was as if the words were lodged in this throat and he couldn’t get them out. Ironic really considering how many times he’d vomited in the last two months. He reached into his pocket and took the test out, putting it down on the counter, looking up at Ian as he bit his lip.

“We got a problem Gallagher”

Ian went white, he didn’t hesitate to pick up the stick, looking at the two little pink lines, seeing the horrifying reality for himself. He looked shocked, eyes widened and mouth open.

_“Shit”_


	2. Chapter 2

They hadn't talked much since they both found out. Ian clearly needed time to get his head around the news. Mickey just needing to be near a toilet since this kid enjoyed stopping him from keeping anything down. He knew he’d need to see a doctor soon, he didn't know how far along he was, when he was due and what his options were. He didn't know what Ian would want him to do either. 

The obvious choice was to have an abortion, if this were anyone else’s baby he would have already aborted the kid but this was Gallagher’s child growing inside him. This was his and Ian’s baby and although the timing and the place was as shitty as it could be, he didn't want to do anything without consulting Ian first.

He dragged himself out of bed, feeling dizzy and light headed but not bothering to eat because he wouldn't be able to keep it down. Instead he looked up a local doctor that offered checkups for cheap and made an appointment. Iggy was sitting in the living room playing some dumb game and Mickey grabbed his jacket.

“Going out.”

He headed straight to the Gallagher house.

Ian was lying on his bed, looking at the army posted he’d put up when he was thirteen and just joined ROTC. Even then he’d dreamed of a military career, he’d dreamed of getting out of the South Side and making something of himself, he was no genius like Lip but that didn't mean he was going to spend his days rotting away and bailing out his alcoholic father. 

He sighed, now that military career and going to West Point seemed to be a pipe dream. He’d gotten Mickey pregnant. Mickey fucking Milkovich. The local thug, as far in the closet as you can get and not just in the closet, but armed with guns and knives in the damn closet. But he couldn't kid himself, Mickey wasn't Kash and the way Ian felt when he was with him was a million times better. He’d developed genuine feelings for him, missed him like crazy when he went to juvie. Got insanely jealous thinking about the boys Mickey would be with in there, if any of them touched him the way he did.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door, he sat up and saw Mickey.

“We uh, should actually talk.”

Ian swung his legs off the bed and nodded, not moving as Mickey came and sat beside him.

“Fuck Ian, how did this fucking happen?”

Ian bit his lip, looking down at his feet.

“I don’t know, condom must have broke.”

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes before Ian broke the silence.

“Do you, uh, do you know what you’re gonna do?”

“That’s why I came here, thought I’d talk to you first, this kid is half yours too”

Ian nodded “Yeah.”

Mickey snorted “That’s all you’re fuckin’ gonna say Gallagher?”

“What do you want me to say Mickey?!”

“How the fuck should I know Ian? I don’t know what to fucking do about this, you know when my dad finds out he’ll fucking kill me so there’s not even any point in deciding anything, once I start to look like I've swallowed a fucking beach ball he’ll fucking kill me!”

The fear in Mickey’s voice made Ian flinch, Terry was a fucking psychopath and he knew Mickey wasn't totally exaggerating.   
“Look, if you wanna get an abortion, I’ll find the money.”

Mickey looked on the verge of tears, he shook his head.

“I don’t need your fuckin’ money Gallagher. I only came to say that I made an appointment with a doctor for Monday at ten, come if you want or don’t, what the hell do I care bitch?” 

Mickey stood up throwing the appointment card at Ian before going to leave

“Mick?”

He turned round. 

“I’ll be there.”


End file.
